Never, Ever and Forever
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: We finally know what that means. Harry x Draco slash. Oneshot. Slight Fluff. Please Read and Review!


**Never, Ever and Forever**

_How can I make you believe  
How happy I am when you're with me  
I cross my heart, I'm telling the truth  
A promise is a promise, so I promise you_

Draco's hands snaked around Harry's waist, and Harry was caught off guard. He moaned softly to himself, and hoped Draco hadn't heard; his hopes were dashed when Draco whispered "You still love me Harry, I know you do, even after all these years"

Harry could feel Draco's sweet breath against the nape of his neck, and felt his knees weaken. That was his weak spot, and Draco knew it; it pained Harry to know that Draco still remembered after all these years.  
_  
I'll never let go of your hand  
I'll always be faithful, I know I can  
I never stop caring  
I'll always be true  
I'll forever love you_

He turned into Draco's sweet embrace, and the familiar smell of chocolate and hazelnut enveloped him. Harry found himself lost in old memories. Memories of the times they'd spent together, the days were nothing had seemed as important as being together. The moments when they held hands, and kissed whilst the hours melted away into nothingness. Every hug, every kiss, every tender smile, and Harry was torn up inside to know it could never happen now.

"Everything's different now…" He spoke into Draco's shirt, and felt him nod. "I know, Harry, I know" He murmured, and they lapsed into silence, neither of them able to talk for the tears clouding their throats.

"We could still be together, you know…" Draco's voice was suddenly tainted with hope "We could be like we used to be, Harry"

He ran his fingers through Harry's charcoal black hair, and as he stared lovingly at Harry, ice blue boring into those emerald green, both men were lost in lust once more. A moment passed, and Harry was up against the wall, kissing Draco Malfoy once more. He entangled his hands in a river of platinum blonde, and for one moment, felt as if this moment would never end. He kissed Draco like he'd longed to all these years, tenderly, and how he'd envisioned in vivid dreams that grew longer and stronger with every night.

__

You make all my fears disappear  
I'm braver than I could imagine

_You give me courage when all hope is gone  
When I'm feeling lost, your love keeps me strong_

He needed Draco; Harry knew that much for sure. The man was his life, always had been his life. Harry could run, be he couldn't hide from love. Draco stroked his cheek, tears welling up his eyes. Harry turned his head away, tears burning in his own.

Draco and he were doomed. Lovers who couldn't be together; Draco had often jokingly referred to them as Romeo and Juliet in their school days.

"You're Juliet" He would tease, winding Harry up, and Harry would jump for him. Together, they would roll across the grassy hills of Hogwarts, laughing with glee.

I'll never let go of your hand  
I'll always be faithful, I know I can  
I never stop caring  
I'll always be true  
I'll forever love you

Now those memories came back to haunt Harry. They had been so young, so naïve. When Draco had said forever, Harry had never dreamt that forever could end. But now, he realized, Draco never meant their relationship. He meant their love. Draco's hand wandered up Harry's shirt, feeling the hard abs that were the same as he remembered.

Oh, how Draco remembered. There was so much pain and hurt in those memories, but always joy, and reminders of the bond they'd once shared so strongly. No one had known, of course, but that didn't mean it wasn't there; it certainly didn't mean that Draco never loved Harry at all. But, as far as everyone was aware, those feelings had never happened; those events had never taken place.

Never and Forever  
We finally know that means

How Harry wished he and Draco could be one. He wished everything were different. And if it weren't for James and Albus…and with another baby on the way, Harry couldn't desert his family. Ginny would never forgive him, and he'd never get to see the boys again, or hold the new baby. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He passionately kissed Draco, knowing this could be the last chance he would ever have. He started to cry, but never broke the kiss. Draco wiped away his tears, still not breaking the kiss. They were never meant to end like this; their love had seemed so much like a fairytale back then, and now it seemed more like a horror movie when they realized that this was all they could ever be.

I'll never let go of your hand  
I'll always be faithful, I know I can

_I never stop caring  
I'll always be true  
I'll forever love you_

"Mr Potter?" A voice interrupted, and Harry pulled away from Draco, frustrated.

"Yes?" He asked, in what he hoped was a pleasant tone.

"Your wife is here to see you; your kids are running amok on the first level as well" The young woman spoke with an air of authority, and left the room before Harry could respond.

He sighed "Well, I'd better go, Draco, I can't keep them waiting"

Draco shook his head "No, I suppose you can't"

And stepping forward, Draco stole one last kiss, partly to remind himself of Harry's taste. But mostly it was to remind Harry that he would always love him, no matter what happened, even if they could never be together.

And it hurt Harry to know that he had to pretend, he had to carry on after this, pretending to be so strong when he all he really wanted to do was break down and cry.

So, when Harry saw Draco on the train station nine years later, all he could manage was a curt nod. Draco returned it, and then turned away. But as he did, Harry could've sworn he saw something in his eyes. A tear? Perhaps.

He could do nothing but think to himself "Forever, Forever, Forever"

And his heart beat out Draco's name that day, long after they had left the train station, and would continue to beat out his name. Forever.

_I'll forever love you_

_--_

_A/N: And there you have it, my first fan fiction in months. And that felt good. Please read and review if you liked it._


End file.
